Waiting is Hard to Do
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Kurama is waiting for Hiei to get ack from the Demon world. Poor Kurama is depressed. :0


It is just another day in the life of Suichi Minamuro. It was all just the same. Kurama thought to himself as he walked aimlessly to school yet again for yet another day of schooling he didn't need. He was the smartest one in school, including the teachers; but it was part of being human. Normally, school was enjoyable to him; but since Hiei left for the demon world, he just didn't care anymore. However, he never showed it around others. Deep down he was worried he'd never see his koi again. Hiei didn't know about his feelings for him and he was scared to tell him. Hiei was not a demon of love. Love to him was just a weakness. That in thought scared Kurama. If he told him, surely he wouldn't want anything to do with him. But these feelings hurt too much. He's been gone for 3 months tomorrow and it feels as if each day he's gone a piece of him is being ripped away. He tried keeping himself busy but it never kept his mind from drifting to Hiei; so he just gave up. He would go to school and right after he would go back to his room, stay there, and cry. And that's just what he did. Just like every other normal day.

Kurama got home from school just as a storm was stirring. He was alone, yet again. His mother accompanied his stepfather on a business trip and his brother was with a friend. In this present state of mind, he was in, he preferred being alone. Kurama fell asleep soon after reaching his bed from crying his way into exhaustion.

The rain later woke him as his bedroom windows flew in from the storms wind. The rain was pouring in and it took him a moment to react to the freezing cool water that was now hitting as he stood in front of the window. In fact, he welcomed the numb feeling. With a sigh he shut the window and took off his school cloths replacing them with a pair of lose pajama pants and a tight tank top that showed off his muscles quite will. He walked to the back sliding doors that lead to the back yard. After pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he walked out into the storm and went to sit on a garden swing. It had no canopy so the cold water never missed him. He was soaked in seconds. The numbness came quick from the cold but he didn't care. Kurama soon curled up on the swing and fell asleep still exhausted.

When he woke, he wasn't where he fell asleep at. He was in his room, in his bed, wet cloths gone, and he was dry. "How did I get here? I don't even remember getting off the swing." He though out loud sitting up in his bed. He climbed out of bed noticing the time and began dressing for school. It was yet another day. The window was open again but instead of closing it, he left it ajar just in case.

Kurama walked to school with his mind trying desperately to recall the night before. How had he gotten back into his bed and with no cloths no less? It just didn't make much since. He has never been that out of it before.

He ran through his normal schedule but today he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; and he couldn't feel any energy. So what was it? Something was defiantly following him home that day after school. There was no mistaking it. He walked acting as if he didn't notice until he felt who ever it was right behind him. Turning fast to catch the follower in the act he was surprises to see no one. Before he could react, again he was grabbed from behind and hoisted up off the sidewalk into a tree. Being held from behind just by the waist Kurama took this as a threat and began to fight back; but froze as he turned in the arms of his koi. Hiei had come back. Kurama's breathe quickened. "Hiei?" He breathed still being held in his arms to keep from falling for the tree they were in.

"I told you I'd be back." Kurama just couldn't believe that he was here; and the smile. Smile? Hiei had a smile on his face. Not a big one but enough to notice a little.

"That you did." He agreed pulling his voice back together. Kurama turned himself around enough that they were facing each other. Hiei still held an arm around his waist to keep him from falling; he was the only thing keeping him up. When he looked, their eyes locked and he could have sworn that Hiei was looking into his soul. Caught in an embrace Kurama could only look away. And he was quite caught off guard by the question that aroused.

"Why are you sad?" Hiei asked holding Kurama in his strong arms.

"What do you mean?" he tried to playing dumb.

"You're not acting like you."

"How's that?"

"Well for one. Sleeping in the rain." Hiei mention. Kurama gasped.

"How….?"

"I found you asleep on the swing and carried you inside." Hiei explained; Kurama blushed.

"That was you?"

"Why are you sad?" He repeated his question. Kurama tried to turn away but Hiei made him look back at him. "Kurama? Why are you sad?" Kurama could see the concern in his eyes and could almost not believe it was there if he had not seen it for himself. This was so not like Hiei.

"You'll think I'm weak." He said.

"Why are you sad?"

"Things just haven't been the same since you left." He replied almost at a whisper.

"You're sad because of me?" He asked after a moment of silence. Kurama nodded. "Do you….do you like me?" Kurama looked back up at Hiei searching for his seriousness. He nodded again. "I like you too." Hiei admitted pulling him up so that they were at the same height. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck to help take some weight off his arms. "I only came back for you." He whispered as people were walking below them on the sidewalk.

"Aya! Have you seen Suichi? I've been looking all over for him." A girl asked running up to another who stops directly below the two in the tree. Kurama gently placed a hand over Hieis mouth to be quiet. He himself had to shuffle a laugh. Hiei pushed his hand away with amusement in his eyes and "to insure their quiet" as he later puts it he leans in and captures Kuramas mouth in a very deep passionate kiss. "I'm not sad anymore." Kurama whispered to Hiei before going into another kiss.


End file.
